The Escapades of Mochi
by greydragon987
Summary: Estonia has to go to another world meeting. Only this time, he has no one to watch his mochis. When he leaves them alone for a week, what shenanigans will they get themselves into?


**The Escapades of Mochi**

Estonia sighed. It was time for yet another world meeting and he had no one to take care of the mochis. The most recent babysitter (mochisitter?) he had hired to watch over them last meeting left with a prominent twitch in her left eye and mumbling something about "talking rice balls." The babysitting service she came from blocked his phone number and address; as did all the others he contacted in the past. So now no babysitting service would take care of the mochis and he needed to leave them for a **week, **which made the whole problem even worse.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Why not call a pet sitter to come and watch the mochis? Estonia ran to his room and plopped down at the computer. He looked up "pet sitters in Estonia" and found a whopping five results that actually matched what he wanted. He decided just to go for it and call the number of the first pet sitter he clicked on, a website called SuperSitterz.

He dialed the number and the phone rang twice before being picked up by a woman who's voice was a little too cheery for his tastes.

_"Hi! You've reached SuperSitterz, the best __pet sitters__ in all of Estonia! How may I help you on this fine day?"_

"Umm, hello. I was wondering if you can take care of my pets. I will be gone for a whole week away on business and have no one to care for them while I'm away."

_"Oh sure! We get requests like this all the time. But before we can do anything, what kind of pets do you have? We have to make sure we send over the right kind of sitter for the right kind of animal!"_

Estonia gulped and stammered, "Well, they're a bit exotic..."

_"No worries! What kind of animals are they?"_

"They're mochis."

There was a long pause. Finally she responded with a wary edge to her voice,_"Mochis?"_

"Yes. Mochis."

Another long pause, _"Mochis. As in rice balls; __the__ popular snack in Japan?"_

"Yes..."

_"Sir, please do not call this number again. If you do we'll block you. We do not tolerate prank calls in the least. You should be ashamed of yourself for wasting my time. Goodbye."_ And with that, the line went dead.

Estonia sobbed into his phone, despite no one on the other end, "No! Please! I need someone to watch the mochis for me! They're destructive when left alone! Please!"

After calling the other four sitters and having about the same results, Estonia dramatically dropped to his knees and started sobbing into the cups of his hands. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

Estonia ran to the kitchen, fearing the worst. He ran so fast that he nearly missed the door and had to screech to a halt. He gulped, and twisted the knob on the white kitchen door and flung it open.

The kitchen looked like a war zone. Tomato sauce was splattered all over the walls and floor. A pot that must've been filled with cooking pasta was sideways on the floor, its contents emptied. Spaghetti was nearly everywhere, strands of it were on the stove, the microwave, the floor, in the sink. Heck, it was even all over his coffee machine on the other side of the room! And there, surprise surprise, in the largest pile of spaghetti on the floor, was mochi Italy chewing on the pasta.

When mochi Italy spotted Estonia, he bounced in place and excitedly exclaimed, "Pastaaaaaaaa!" He waddled over to Estonia, pieces of spaghetti wrapped around him. Estonia picked him up with a grunt and cleaned the spaghetti off him. He carried mochi Italy back to the pen where the other mochis were kept and placed him on the floor right next to a napping Germany mochi. Hopefully mochi Italy would wake Germany mochi up and be scolded by him so Estonia wouldn't have to yell at mochi Italy himself. He always felt bad scolding the mochis, particularly Italy mochi. They were just too darn cute.

He sat back and watched the mochis play amongst each other. A nagging voice in his mind told him that he needed to clean the kitchen, but he wasn't worried about that yet. Estonia was still thinking about what to do with the mochis while he was away.

Finally, realization dawned on him, "If no one can watch the mochis," he thought to himself, "then that means that... they'll have to be home alone... for a week." Estonia gulped.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading! Please point out anything you like or didn't like so I can improve for the next chapter. This is my first story so I would love any feedback. Also you can leave any ideas or suggestions for the mochis because I'll probably run out of ideas for things they can do while Estonia is gone. Once again, thank you!


End file.
